ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Five Stitch
Five Stitch, or simply "Five", is the mother of Storm on the Morning and was the previous leader of the Mistra Clan. Shortly after her retirement, her mate Gentle Wave died in an accident at sea. With the loss of Wave, Five left the Mista clan and answered the call of the sea, where her chaotic nature, fierce physical strength, and mysterious magic earned her a reputation as one of the most feared pirates in the Emerald Sea. Five Stitch proudly adopted her new reputation and quickly gathered her own followers and a large ship of her own, known as the Bandersnatch - the fastest ship in the Emerald Sea. The Bandersnatch holds a large crew, powered by sails, and is adorned with a large trailing golden flag mounted from the top of the main mast. The Bandersnatch does not kill or take captives. However, its crew is known for being so effective in procuring everything of value from vessels unfortunate enough to cross its path, that the ship almost never has to dock at port. “There is power in the sea. Strength and flexibility. The sea parts to allow a ship to sail over it or a diver to plunge into it, but their passing leaves no mark. Water flowing down a mountain reaches the sea. It may bend and turn across valleys and down hillsides, but it slowly and steadily returns to the waves. Those whose souls are like mine, touched by the sea, feel its call.... to join my Gentle Wave.” Abilities ''Feline Agility (Recharge 0 move 1 turn). ''For the turn, your movement speed is doubled. ''Sneak Attack (1 / turn). ''You add 11 (3d6) damage to one finesse weapon attack on your turn. This can be triggered by one of the following conditions: * You have advantage on the attack roll * One of your allies is conscious and within 5 feet of the target, and you don't have disadvantage * You and no other creatures are within 5 feet of the target, and you don't have disadvantage Actions ''Reckless Attack. ''On your first weapon attack of the turn, you choose whether or not to attack recklessly; if you do, all your attacks for the turn have advantage, but enemies also have advantage on attacks against you. ''Multiattack. ''Five Stitch makes two rapier attacks (Action, Bonus Action). * Reactions & Bonus Actions Rage. '-- BnsAc., 1 min -- ''You enter a raging state. You cannot be charmed or frightened in this state, nor can you cast spells or concentrate on them. You gain the following benefits: * Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage * +2 to Strength-based damage rolls with melee weapons * Advantage on Strength checks and Strength saves ''Watery Defense. '-- Reaction -- ''When you are hit by an attack and take bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage from it, you can reduce that damage by an amount equal to sorcerer level + CHA and move 15 feet without provoking opportunity attacks. 'Uncanny Dodge. '-- Reaction -- ''When you are hit by an attack and take damage from it, you halve the damage taken. Category:NPCs Category:Combat NPCs